1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ZIF (Zero Insertion Force) BGA (Ball Grid Array) socket assembly, and particularly to a ZIF BGA socket assembly having a pick up cap for suction by a vacuum pick up device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of Surface Mount Technology (SMT), ZIF BGA sockets, which have solder balls, find widespread application in computers and other electronic devices for transmitting signals and conducting current between a printed circuit board (usually called a motherboard) and an IC (Integrated Circuit) package. A ZIF BGA socket typically comprises a base having a plurality of passageways vertically extending therethrough, a cover movably mounted on the base, and a plurality of terminals received in the passageways of the base. Each terminal includes a mating portion received in a corresponding passageway, and a solder ball projecting beyond a bottom face of the base for electrical connection with the printed circuit board. The cover defines a plurality of holes in alignment with the corresponding passageways allowing downwardly extending pins of the IC package to extend therethrough to engage with the mating portions of the terminals. Therefore, an electrical connection between the IC package and the printed circuit board is established.
The BGA socket is generally soldered to solder pads of the printed circuit board prior to the assembly of the IC package. Due to the shape of the solder balls of the terminals, the BGA socket can not be pre-disposed on the printed circuit board by an operator before soldering. Accordingly, before the soldering process, the BGA socket must be disposed on the solder pads of the printed circuit board via a vacuum pick up device. However, the BGA socket defines an opening in a middle section for dissipating heat, so the vacuum pick up device can not directly suck the BGA socket. This problem needs to be solved.
Hence, a BGA socket assembly having a pick up cap for suction by a vacuum pick up device is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, the main object of the present invention is to provide a ZIF BGA socket assembly having a pick up cap for facilitating suction by a vacuum pick up device, thereby facilitating soldering the BGA socket to a printed circuit board.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a ZIF BGA socket having a pick up cap in accordance with the present invention comprises a base defining a plurality of passageways therein, a cover slidably attached on the base and defining a plurality of holes in alignment with the corresponding passageways, and a pick up cap fixed on the cover. The pick up cap includes a top plate disposed on the cover, and a plurality of latch arms downwardly extending from opposite ends of the top plate for fixing the pick up cap on the cover.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is an exploded, perspective view of a ZIF BGA socket assembly having a pick up cap in accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 2 is an assembled view of the BGA socket assembly in FIG. 1 with the pick up cap removed therefrom;
FIG. 3 is a front, plan view of the pick up cap of FIG. 1 showing latch arms thereof in original (solid lines) and final (dashed lines) positions;
FIG. 4 is a perspective view showing the pick up cap of FIG. 1 assembled on the socket;
FIG. 5 is a perspective view showing a pick up cap assembled on the socket in accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 6 is a perspective view of a pick up cap for the socket in accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 7 is a front, plan view of the pick up cap of FIG. 6 showing latch arms thereof in original (solid lines) and final (dashed lines) positions; and
FIG. 8 is a perspective view showing the pick up cap of FIG. 6 assembled on the socket.